Inside His Mind
by foreveracountrygirl
Summary: No one could fully understand what he was thinking. No one knows how he felt when Katniss turned her back on him, breaking ties. What will be discovered when he opens up his thoughts? The fogotten story of the boy with the snares.


**Personally, I wasn't happy with the ending and how Gale wasn't even given a chance. I wondered how he was feeling and what happened to him, and this was the result. A/N I don't own most stuff, blah, blah, blah, however I do own Erika( previously Emma, sorry I liked Erika better :D) Hope you guys enjoy it!**

It's been a year to the day. No matter how hard I tried, I just could not get those images out of my head. Nearly dying, those children, and worse of all Katniss walking away from me, sure I was responsible. I had no idea they wanted to hurt our own. Children no less. How is it my fault I couldn't read their minds? It isn't. True, I did help create the idea for the bomb. They told me it was to be used against the peacekeepers. I was played. I will never forgive myself for letting them use me.

Then there was Katniss. She was still in 12 for all I knew. I couldn't care less about where she was, as long as she wasn't here. Everyone who has heard the story knows how hurt she was that day. She lost her little sister. She wasn't the only one who got hurt. She had known me for half her life. We were best friends and she didn't trust me enough to know I had nothing to do with the bomb that killed Prim. Any feelings I had for her, died that day. I promised myself that I would never forgive her for doing that to me. If roles were reversed, I would have listened to her side at least before I accused. Probably.

The thought still stings, but with each day it hurts less and turns into hate for her. She deserves what she got, the rejection, the pain, the confusion. She will never be fully happy in 12, and she knows that.

District Two is a nice place, after we cleared out all the Peacekeepers. We are using the military base to make our own weapons. I work with the new government, in a way. I don't trust them at all, but they seem to trust me enough. I actually despise them, but no one needs to know that.

They claimed they wanted to change what the old government was doing to its people. They preached about how wrong it was and even declared war on them for what they did. They then turn around and make the capitol children participate in the Hunger Games. There has been no word as to whether or not there will be Games again this year. Just another reason to hate the government. Katniss too, she was the one who voted for it. All those years in the woods and I barely even know who she really is. They say that the Games change you; however, I don't believe that to be true. You only change if you let the Games change you. You don't have to give in to them; you can fight for who you really are. Katniss didn't even try to fight for who she was. She turned wicked in there. She killed, lied to ones she cared about and herself. That lie later became her new reality. Nothing was enough for her. She could never be happy anymore.

Yeah, okay maybe I still have some feelings for her, but I would sooner punch her than kiss her. Nothing could change that. Nothing at all. I'm just glad she's ten districts away; or perhaps not. I make it a point not to know where she is. It's better that way. Then I can't be tempted to go find her…

At least I have my job to focus on. Basically, I get to research and test ideas for various things. Mainly weapons though; I wasn't to make sure they don't make another bomb like that. When they come up with ideas like that, I shoot them down. I find "flaws" with their plans. I do all in my power, and I have a lot of power, to stop them. Silly me, I thought that the new government would be all about peace.

At first the Careers weren't too happy about this. Their whole life was training for the Games. Once the Games went away, so did their lives. The government created this military thing, kind of like the army or the marines from the country before Panem. The people who wanted to could be trained to fight, and would then lead a normal life until they were needed. For a country all about peace, they sure liked to be ready for war.

That's why I would work so hard at my job. There's so much I do for the good of everyone and no one even notices. I don't care; I never liked the spotlight. I love my job because it's behind the scenes.

This is what I was thinking as I sat at my desk on yet another long night. No one stayed as late as I did, so I was surprised to see light as a door down the hall opened, flooding the whole floor with light. I got up and stepped outside of my darkness, leaving my thoughts behind.

I silently walked down the hall towards the source of the light. There was a girl walking from the door and in the direction of the elevator. She had deep straight red hair. Her bright green eyes pierced through the darkness; however, she didn't see me. She was pretty. I decided to get a little closer to find out more.

As I got closer, I saw that she was carrying a huge load of paperwork, the same kind I have to fill out occasionally. She finally got to the elevator. Her hands were full she was struggling to press the elevator button.

I came up behind her and reached over her shoulder to press the button. She jumped back, surprised, and dropped all of her papers. Her eyes were mixed with emotions. Scared, confused and tired. I laughed because I often forget how silently I move.

"What, are you laughing at me?" She shot me a look and started to pick up her papers. She had some fire in her eyes. I bent down and started to help her.

"No, sometimes I forget how silent I can be." The truth. I don't like to lie, not unless it's necessary.

"How did you do that? Some kind of trick?" she smiled at my remark, but her eyes were still questioning me.

"No trick. I used to—" I stopped realizing I might still get in trouble for this. "Can you keep a secret?"

Intrigued, she sat on the floor and looked straight into my grey eyes. "A secret?" usually I don't trust this quickly—I never trust this quickly—but there was something about her.

I, too, sat down." Back in 12, there was barely any food. My father died when I was young, I then had to take care of my three siblings. For food, I went into the woods outside of the boundaries and hunted. Being loud scared away all the game, so learned to be silent. And I guess I just got really good at it." I smiled at her. Something about her made her trustworthy. What was it?

She thought about that for a second, not judging, just thinking it through. "I'm sorry." That was all she had to say. This surprised me. No one had ever reacted like this before.

"Why?"

"No one should ever be put into that situation; especially when you were that young."

"Thanks. No one ever understands…" She isn't normal. I like that. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile too. "Well, now that you know my life story, it's only fair I know yours."

"Well, I came from Four. My mom left us when I was a baby, so I grew up with my dad. I know how it feels." Her eyes were brimming with emotion.

I picked up the last of her papers and handed to her as I got up. I held out my hand to help her up and she accepted it. She rearranged her things in her arms and stepped into the elevator, which just opened. She stepped in then turned around. I started to walk away.

"Wait, I don't know your name!" she smiled at me.

"Gale, Gale Hawthorne. Yours?"

"Erika." The doors slid shut. I smiled to myself.

**Well, now that I'm done, you know what to do! Hit that big blue REVIEW button! More chapters to come! **


End file.
